Same Song and Dance
by Maugurt
Summary: AU, One-Shot. Piper is eager to play with the new toy she bought, but not before she's given Alex a good show.


Same Song and Dance

The room was illuminated from a streetlamp outside, the harsh, white light softened by the sheer curtain covering the window. Hadn't it been for said light, the room would have been pitch black. It caused long shadows along the wooden floor, distorted shadows that looked nothing like the objects from which they were cast. Piper lingered in the shadows, placing some candles on the bureau while her lover waited patiently on the foot of the bed. She lit the candles, slowly to drag out the process, just to tease. The raven haired woman didn't know what she had in mind, probably had her suspicions as the blonde wasn't exactly wearing a casual attire. It was somewhat casual, though, as she wore an oversized, white, knitted sweater, but her legs were clad in thigh high socks connected to a newly bought garter belt. The belt wasn't visible, of course, but the straps peaked out from under the hem of the shirt.

"C'mon, Pipes. Don't tease." Alex was getting impatient, it could be heard in her voice. It sounded almost desperate. To an outsider, it might have sounded like an authoritative command, but the blonde knew better, knew her lover better. Piper put the lighter down and started swaying her hips, slowly, seductively. She put her hands on her hips and moved them upwards, sweater bunching up and exposing her skin. The woman behind her swallowed thickly, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. She couldn't help but smirk. Her hands moved down again, palms smoothing over the soft skin of her ass, massaging lightly. It was more arousing somehow to not see the other's reaction, but to feel the atmosphere in the room thicken instead. She loved being the cause of it, loved knowing that Alex was getting turned on from just watching her. Piper let her hands fall to her sides, turned around and took a few steps closer to the bed, stopping just out of the other woman's reach. She began swaying her hips again, moving sensually to imaginary music, running her fingers through her blonde locks before continuing down her body, stopping at the thighs. The raven haired woman wet her lips and followed the movement of her hands with her eyes, her hands balled into fists on her lap. Piper moved her hips in bigger motions, stroking the inside of her thighs with firm fingers, scratching the skin there slightly. She gave out a soft moan before moving her hands up again, this time raising the fabric of her shirt more deliberately, holding the hemline to play with it.

"I'll treat you so good tonight, Al," the blonde murmured as she stepped closer to the other. The older woman visibly clenched her fists harder, knuckles almost whitening. Piper turned around again, sweater pulled up enough to expose her ass. The other inhaled sharply as the blonde leaned forward just a little. She let go of the hemline, but moved her hands over her body again, moaning softly as she grabbed her ass. Alex was the kind of person who enjoyed watching. Whether it was a strip tease or if she watched while the blonde pleasured herself, she was always transfixed and always so obedient. When told not to touch, she kept her hands to herself even if it was obvious that she struggled with it. There were times, though, when she took full control. When she was the one to give orders.

Piper faced the raven haired woman again. Taking pity on her, she took a step closer and grabbed the other's hands, putting them on her hips. They felt like fire on her skin, burning her, marking her, but she didn't mind. The other's fingers started drawing patterns on her skin, blunt nails scraping, causing goose bumps to rise. Piper took a quivering breath before placing her knees on each side of the raven haired woman, grinding down on her lap filthily while burrowing her hands in black locks. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, hearing her own pulse loudly in her ears. Alex's hands made their way up her body, stroking her back softly. But they weren't where they were supposed to be. The blonde let out a sound of protest as she faced the other woman again. It was all it took for her lover to move her hands again, cupping her breasts instead. She couldn't help but moan softly as Alex squeezed them. Piper grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side, stilling her hips. The cold air hitting her body made her gasp as even more goose bumps rose. Alex's gaze was intense, staring at her as if the blonde's eyes held all the answers to the universe, or as if her eyes _was_ the universe. The other was the sentimental kind, always one to show so much emotion, so much feelings. Alex's eyes flickered down to Piper's lips and the blonde couldn't help but let her tongue peak out to wet them. She leaned closer to the other, mouths barely touching. They breathed each other's air and it shouldn't be so sexy. Her eyes flickered shut as she moved her head slightly, lips just ghosting over the other pair.

"I want you naked on the bed," she whispered, tugging on a strand of hair lightly to create some distance. A raspy groan left Alex's lips and the blonde could feel her shiver underneath her. She opened her eyes again, noticing that the other still hadn't. Piper let go of the raven hair and stood up again, making her finally open her eyes again. She watched as the other obeyed her command. It didn't take long before the other woman was indeed naked, glasses on the bedside table and covers by the foot of the bed. The blonde smiled, proud over how well rehearsed they were. They had a natural flow in their routine, never covers because it was simply too hot and Alex always removed her glasses early on. One time they had been reckless and ended up breaking them, so they decided to always put them aside, first thing.

Piper walked over to the bedside table where a bag lay on the floor. She pulled out two silk restraints from it. They were, as well as the garter belt, new. Alex had never seen them and judging by the very visible shiver and the soft sound leaving her lips, she was excited to try them. As soon as the blonde sat down on the edge of the bed, the other woman raised her hand to the pillar on the headboard. Piper leaned down and placed a kiss on the wrist before she tied the fabric to it, securing it to the bedpost. The black fabric was a stark contrast to the pearl skin beneath it, accentuating just how pale the other woman was.

"Is that okay?" she asked, meeting the raven haired woman's eyes.

"Yes," she answered curtly, word almost a whisper. The blonde made her way to the other side of the bed, repeating the previous process. Again, the other gave an affirmative when asked if it was okay and again, Piper left the bed to retrieve what she needed from the bag. She took out another silk band, this time a wider one that would act as a blindfold. Previously when they had experimented, they had used scarves or ties, but actually having the real thing... It felt more exciting, like they were trying something entirely new. The blonde removed her panties before sitting down on the bed again, blue meeting green.

"If you want me stop, just say so." They always made sure that there was no confusion, that they respected boundaries and that it was okay to say no. Consent was key and neither would do anything that made the other uncomfortable. Alex nodded, wetting her lips. Piper wanted to kiss her. Instead, she put the dark fabric over the other woman's eyes and tied it behind her head. The sight was incredibly sexy, her lover, vulnerable and completely trusting. She tore her eyes away from the other woman's body and retrieved the last two items from the bag: lube and a strapless strap-on. Her body trembled with excitement and arousal. Without further delay, she positioned herself between Alex's thighs, the other woman spreading her legs immediately to give more access. The other truly spoiled her. Piper stroke the beautiful, thick thighs on each side of her, fingers caressing the skin with feather light touches. The muscles under her hands contracted instinctively, but relaxed as soon as she stilled her movements.

"What do you want?" Piper demanded softly. The woman beneath her took a shaky breath before answering.

"Lick my pussy."

The blonde smirked as she leaned down, inching closer to the other's cunt. As she was but an inch from it, she gave out a soft moan. The other was already deliciously wet and Piper couldn't refrain from closing the distance and having her first taste. Alex gave out throaty moan and pushed her hips against the younger woman right away, clearly enjoying the way the blonde rubbed her clit with her tongue. She hooked her arms under the raven haired woman's legs to draw her in closer, adding more pressure with her tongue. Alex sounded so desperate already, so needy, like it was all too much for her. Too much, but not enough. The other woman began grinding her hips as she chased her orgasm. She wasn't quite there, though. Piper could tell by the way her thighs were still flexing and relaxing. When the other was close, her legs would tremble and her moans would become raspier. She always sounded so wrecked.

If Alex's hands weren't tied up, they would be pulling Piper's hair to the point of almost hurting.

She sat up again, earning a highly displeased sound from her lover. It quickly turned into a moan, though, as the blonde replaced her tongue with her thumb. She didn't move it quickly, just rubbed it slowly, deliberately avoiding any motion that would make the other woman come. It was enough to still feel good, to still make the other quiver beneath her.

"I'm gonna fuck you," she said, moving her thumb just a little faster. "I'm gonna fuck you with my new toy." Alex nodded eagerly, breathing out a hoarse 'yes'. Piper removed her thumb and picked up the two items to her right. They had never used a strapless strap-on before. She wondered how it would feel, if it would work. It worked in porn and the toy also had good reviews so there shouldn't be any reason to worry. Yet she felt a tingle in her stomach and she couldn't quite tell if it was excitement or nerves. Though, she couldn't really see how she could be nervous over a strap-on. She shook her head at herself to get rid of those thoughts as she proceeded to lube up the toy. It was a purple one that was slightly thicker than the vibrator Alex had. Just slightly. She rose to her knees and inserted the thicker end into herself, clenching around it to get used to the foreign feeling. It wasn't like she hadn't had something inside her before, she definitely had, but the shape was something she would have to get used to as it felt a bit... odd. She lubed up the other end and positioned herself comfortably between the other woman's legs again, this time the tip of the toy nudging at the other's entrance.

"You ready?" she asked, stroking Alex's thigh comfortingly with one hand, the other keeping the toy steady. Yet again, the other let out a hoarse 'yes', wetting her lips. Piper added some pressure, sliding into the other woman, slowly, carefully, ready to stop or pull out if she needed to. The raven haired woman breathed evenly, lips slightly parted and hands surprisingly relaxed in their constraints. As she was fully seated, she wiped her hand on the sheet to get rid of the excess lube. She watched Alex's chest rise and fall steadily, indicating that she wasn't uncomfortable. Though, she was never one to be quiet when there was something she disliked. Both of them were vocal, so had it been unpleasant for the other, Piper would have known. The blonde felt how the raven haired woman crossed her legs behind her back, pulling her closer.

"Fuck me," Alex demanded, voice husky and oh-so-sexy. She grabbed the other's hips and pulled out slowly only to push in again with a little more force. The other woman moaned and threw her head back. The blonde moaned as well as the bulge inside her moved with her thrust. Piper repeated the motion again and again, building up a rhythm that had them both panting and groaning. The raven haired woman was breathing heavily, hips moving erratically and failing to meet the blonde's thrusts properly. They panted rhythmically, in unison, as if they were one. Maybe they were. Maybe they were one being in that moment. One being, so completely and utterly lost in the immense pleasure, feeding off of the exquisite tension between them.

Piper loved the noises that came out of the other woman's mouth as she moved her hips. The sounds were loud, breathy as they came out fast. It was as if she wasn't really breathing anymore. The only air she seemed to take in was through the particularly breathy moans. The blonde would be lying if she said that she wasn't slightly worried, but the other woman said nothing. Also, it wasn't unusual for her to lose herself so completely. If she struggled too much, however, or showed discomfort, the blonde wouldn't hesitate to stop.

"You're doing great, babe," Piper praised lowly, watching the raven haired woman reacted to the words, abdominal muscles contracting and skin pricking up with goosebumps. It was a delightful sight. She moved one hand and traced her it up the other's torso, reaching her full bosom. As she squeezed one of the nipples, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger, Alex arched her back off the bed, a loud keen rippling from her throat. The blonde wanted the sound recorded, wanted to have it on repeat when she was lonely, wanted it in her ears when she made herself come with her own fingers. Piper let out a throaty moan. She wanted to keep the thrusts even and fast paced, but she also wanted the opposite, to take the other woman over the edge slowly, make her feel every stroke deep inside her. They rarely did that.

"I'm close," Alex moaned, pulling her out of her thoughts. She tightened her legs around Piper's waist, causing her to tip forward, but the blonde managed to catch herself with both hands, preventing her from landing on top of the other woman not so gracefully. The blonde's movements stopped for a second, but soon resumed, a little harder than before and it seemed to do all the difference. Alex completely fell apart under her, moaning louder and forced the blonde even closer with her legs. Piper held herself up, hands on either side of the raven haired woman's body. She was so much closer than before. It felt more intimate, somehow, even if they were basically just fucking. Her hips were relentless, but Alex seemed to just _melt_. Mumbled nonsense left the other's lips before it felt like her legs almost cramped around her waist, muscles completely stiff. Piper knew that if she were to look at the raven haired woman's feet, the toes would be curled up, much like her fingers that were balled into fists. The nails would probably leave marks in her palms. The blonde pushed herself up into a sitting position again, grabbing the other by the hips to angle her thrusts better. It didn't take long before the raven haired woman let out a broken moan, thighs squeezing together as if her muscles suddenly shrunk, contracted. Alex's whole body was quivering, little gasps leaving her lips as if she tried to catch her breath, but failing miserably. Piper slowed down her thrusts, knowing that the raven haired woman wouldn't want her to stop right away. She'd told her, one time, that the orgasm would last longer if she kept stimulating her. The blonde also knew that if she continued even after the climax, it would take a minute, tops, before she came again. That was something she'd had the pleasure of witnessing many times.

"Off. T-Take it off. I want to see you," Alex pleaded, moving her arms in a futile attempt at removing the blindfold herself. Piper stroke the skin on the other's hip with her thumb, successfully stilling her.

"Want you to come once more first," the blonde said, snapping her hips forward as if to punctuate her words. The raven haired woman cried out, turning her head to the side. She bit her bottom lip as if to stop herself from making any sound. Needless to say, it was unsuccessful. The blonde increased the pace again, thrusting harder than before. Her hands held onto the other's body so hard that she was sure to leave marks on her hips. She didn't think that Alex would mind, though.

"You close, baby?" The other woman nodded frantically, unable to form words, apparently. Piper let go of one hip, moving the hand so that she could work on the other's clit with her thumb.

"F-Fuck. My G-God, yess." Again, she wanted everything recorded. However indecent it was, she would replay it whenever, wherever. It just sounded so deliciously desperate and needy. Alex started twisting her body, probably a bit over-stimulated, but she still didn't tell the blonde to stop. Instead, she rolled her hips against Piper's as best as she could, all the while breathing rapidly and moaning as well. She was breathtaking, absolutely stunning. The raven haired woman pressed her thighs together again, harder, and the blonde could feel the intense pressure against her hips, almost to the point of hurting. Maybe it would have if she wasn't so focused on keeping the rhythm. Her lover's body quivered again, more than earlier, like she had been submerged in ice water. The legs around the blonde's body relaxed and hit the mattress, as did the rest of Alex's body. She seemingly melted into the bed, completely boneless. The younger woman carefully pulled out the toy and put it aside. Both of them panted from exhaustion, the raven haired woman more so than her. Piper moved up the bed and untied the three silk bands. The other immediately moved her arms to a more natural position, probably aching from having been in such an awkward angle for quite some time. She inspected her wrists which were angrily red and swollen. They would surely bruise. The blonde bit her bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"It's okay," Alex said hoarsely, voice raw. Piper loved when she sounded like that, completely wrecked. She gave the other a tight smile. Those marks would be visible for days, maybe even weeks. She felt a surge of pride. Was it sick of her? She was the one responsible for the marks, she was the one Alex would think of whenever she saw them. But, she wouldn't be able to see her handiwork on the daily. It wasn't even a certainty that she would see them at all. For all she knew, those marks could be the last marks she would ever give the other woman.

Piper stood up and walked over to where she had thrown her sweater.

"Hey. Can't you stay?" There was a hint of displeasure in Alex's voice, but mostly, it was as unattached as always. Whenever the blonde felt like she'd come a little closer, there was something holding the other back. Not that she could really blame her. Alex knew better than to get attached. But when they slept together, it was always, in some strange way, intimate. Even if they never kissed, the raven haired woman always seemed to want more. Not more than one hour ago, Piper had seen in her eyes that she cared, that she... She had really felt like she was Alex's whole world, but as soon as it was over... as soon as the other woman had gotten what she paid for...

"No. I have to get back," the blonde said as she pulled her sweater over her head, picking up her panties from the floor as well. She looked over to the other who sat in the middle of the bed, watching her intently. Neither spoke. Alex didn't even seem that bothered. It was strange how a person could go from loving to stone cold in a matter of minutes. Or seconds even. Piper always painted the other woman up as some perfect being, but in the end, she always left her apartment feeling empty. Whatever bond she thought they had while fucking seemed to be cut every time the raven haired woman was satisfied. She put her panties on, collected her newly bought things and put them in the bag. Alex still didn't speak. But to be fair, neither did Piper. The blonde looked back to the other and noticed a wad of cash on the bed in front of her. As she reached for it, the other grabbed her hand. Her first instinct should have been to yank her hand back, but instead she noticed how her body inched closer to Alex. She met the raven haired woman's eyes and felt how her stomach flipped. Again, it seemed like such an intimate gaze, but the expression was unreadable. There was something there, though, wasn't it? Something warm. It looked like the other woman was about to declare her love or something.

"This was nice," was all that left the other woman's mouth, expression changing to that of a stranger's again. Piper clenched her jaws and pulled her hand back, hand squeezing the money in her hand hard. She nodded, as if programmed to do so, and felt how the grip around her wrist loosened. Somehow, it felt impossible to step back. The other was playing games with her and she didn't understand the rules. Alex's fingers were still around her wrist, but she wasn't pulling her in. She wasn't letting go, either. Piper didn't think that the raven haired woman would protest if she yanked her hand back.

She didn't.

The blonde left the room without saying anything, not another word. She put on her shoes and trench coat before leaving the apartment. Her chest felt heavy when she stepped into the elevator and there was a lump in her throat that seemed to grow at an alarmingly fast pace. She clutched the bag with both hands, trying to focus on something else. The walls surrounding her gave no source of stimuli as they were bare metal ones, not even a mirror decorating the back. The way down felt as long as it always did, making her feel almost claustrophobic in the large elevator. When she finally got out of the building, she could finally breathe properly again, feeling the polluted air of New York fill her lungs. A black SUV waited for her across the street and she wasted no time getting into it.

She didn't want to go back there again, but she probably would. She always did go back, with the same expectations. It was stupid, really. Alex had no feelings for her, they had no bond.

Their relationship was nothing but an embellished mirage.

 **AN:** So here's a little something something I put together for you, lovlies. It's kind of a drabble, but I hope you like it anyway. It's basically just smut with a very, very thin plot, haha. This will not get more chapters. It's just a one-shot.

A quick thank you to my beta, trasigtnintendo! If you haven't read her stories, go ahead and do it because they are really good.

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

All the love.


End file.
